<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28 Days of Soulmates by WandersUnderStarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143347">28 Days of Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight'>WandersUnderStarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to challenge myself for the month of February, so I've collected 28 Soulmate AU prompts to write about my OTP. Let's see if I make it to the end of the month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A glyph representing each other on their wrist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm planning on most of these being fluffy, but what I plan and what the muse decides is fun might end up being different. Also, these are going to be short drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl hadn’t started his functioning as a music lover, but ever since his glyph had appeared on his wrist (a flowing, elaborate musical notation), he’d begun to research and investigate every new musician who’d been requested from Vector Sigma. </p>
<p>Maybe it was a bit obsessive, but he’d been alone for so long; convinced that he didn’t have a soulmate; that finding his mate became the driving force in his life.</p>
<p>He’d gone and seen over twenty concerts to meet the musicians so far. His next foray would take him to Polyhex, where the newest member of the Polyhex Symphony was said to be a prodigy with the vibrolin. But more intriguing than that was the rumor that the mech had come out of Vector Sigma with a mark already on his wrist.</p>
<p>A mark in the shape of a smoky black felida, crouched to pounce. And Prowl’s nickname from his brothers just happened to be “Pantera”.</p>
<p>Prowl had hope that this mech… this Jazz, was the one he’d been looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Each other’s first words to one another are somewhere on the body.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz always knew that he was going to be in trouble when he met his soulmate. Which… to be fair, anybot that had known him as a sparkling would have predicted that. </p>
<p>Once he had learned to read the Neo-cybex on his vambrace and understood what it meant in context, he knew. </p>
<p>After all, the words, “Do you know how fast you were going?” were only used in <em>very</em> specific instances.</p>
<p>Now, that <em>may</em> have encouraged him to <em>maybe</em> push his limits every once in a while on the road when he’d reached his adult frame.</p>
<p>At least he had a flirty one-liner ready when the inevitable happened. Said flirty one-liner had gotten him into more trouble on occasion, but he had to try, right?</p>
<p>When the stern, yet attractive, Enforcer stopped him in Praxus and asked the question written on his arm, he answered back with his customary quip.</p>
<p>“Maybe? Are ya th’ Enforcer ‘o my dreams?”</p>
<p>The look on the mech’s faceplates was everything that Jazz had ever hoped for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint there.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl looked at the Decepticon saboteur that they’d captured as he stepped into the interrogation room. The mech had a myriad of identities. Miester, Ricochet, Jazz.</p>
<p>He was one of the most dangerous mechs in the Decepticons.</p>
<p>Prowl wasn’t expecting this interrogation to go anywhere, the mech had refused to speak at all. But he had to at least try.</p>
<p>He also wasn’t expecting the sullen, almost sulky-looking mech to suddenly spring up from his chair, stasis cuffs broken, and leap on top of him. They both went down with a clang.</p>
<p>Strangely, the mech leapt off of him just as quickly with a shocked look on his faceplates. He was focused on Prowl’s chest.</p>
<p>When Prowl looked down, he saw the dark servo-shaped prints appearing on his shoulder pauldrons. A quick look at the prisoner revealed two pale marks on each of the mech’s arms from where Prowl had grasped him to keep him at bay.</p>
<p>That was when the security mechs burst in.</p>
<p>The Decepticon didn’t struggle when they grabbed him. He was still staring at Prowl. One of the security mechs helped Prowl to stand and then made as if to escort him out.</p>
<p>“Wait!” The prisoner finally spoke. He stared into Prowl’s optics. “I wanna defect.”</p>
<p>“Why?” The question came out of Prowl’s month before he could stop it.</p>
<p>“...because ya’re ‘ere.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Matching marks on body.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working as a cultural investigator for the Iacon Hall of Records meant that Jazz got to travel to many different cities, but this was the first time he’d ever been to Praxus. His official guide was a bubbly mech named Bluestreak who was happy to take him on a tour of the historical sites. At lunchtime they stopped at a cafe that Bluestreak insisted was his favorite and sat down for some filtered energon and goodies. </p>
<p>Jazz was telling Bluestreak how much he appreciated the tour, gesturing with his servos as he did so, when the mech suddenly grabbed his left servo at the wrist. Jazz was a bit startled to say the least.</p>
<p>“Your mark…” Bluestreak said, sounding strangely awed.</p>
<p>Truthfully, Jazz forgot about it most of the time. It was a bit unusual, an eight pointed white shimmering star in the center of his palm. The pale sparkling color was a stark contrast to his black servos.</p>
<p>“Yeah… Wha’ ‘bout it?”</p>
<p>He didn’t see any matching mark on Bluestreak’s palm suggesting that they were soulmates.</p>
<p>“Come with me!” The Praxian mech suddenly looked excited. He stood, taking Jazz with him and yelled at the waiter to put what they’d been eating on his tab. Then he began to tug Jazz down the walkway. </p>
<p>“Uh, wha-?” Jazz tried to ask, but the other mech was dragging him along too fast.</p>
<p>They actually didn’t go very far. Just down the street to the Enforcer’s headquarters. Bluestreak waved off anybot that got in his way somehow, even with Jazz shooting ‘help me’ looks to all around him.</p>
<p>Their journey ended when Bluestreak barged into the office of the Chief of Enforcers. The Chief was a white and black Praxian seated behind his desk. And there were three other Enforcers in the room with him having some sort of meeting. </p>
<p>The Chief spoke, doorwings flaring out, “Bluestreak, what is the meaning of-”</p>
<p>“I found him!.” Bluestreak announced happily, thrusting Jazz’s still-trapped servo forward, nearly yanking him half-over the desk, so that the white and black mech could see Jazz’s soulmark.</p>
<p>The Chief’s doorwings flared up sharply, optics brightening in shock.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi?” Jazz said meekly while he was still being held half-stretched over the table.</p>
<p>“Bluestreak, would you please let go of this mech?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry!” Bluestreak let go of Jazz’s wrist and he was able to straighten upright. “I just got so excited, Prowl, because his soulmark looks like yours and I just had to bring him here to meet you.” He suddenly turned back to Jazz. “Oh scrap, I didn’t tell why I was dragging you around, I’m so sorry! But this is my brother Prowl and your mark looks just like his and-”</p>
<p>The Chief flickered his optics at the three others who were watching the proceedings intently while Bluestreak continued to ramble. </p>
<p>“Gentlemechs, might we reschedule this meeting for another time?”</p>
<p>With grins they agreed and filed out of the room.</p>
<p>“Bluestreak,” Prowl said gently to interrupt his stream of words.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry again! This is Jazz. He’s the Cultural Investigator from Iacon that I was supposed to take on a tour of the city. Remember I told you about it?”</p>
<p>“I remember.” Prowl said mildly with a slight, possibly amused smile. He turned to look at Jazz, “Apologies, for my brother’s impulsiveness.”</p>
<p>Jazz shrugged, “Truthfully, it ain’t the weirdest thing t’ ‘appen t’ me in this job. But, uh, jus’ outta curiosity… <em>is</em> yar mark similar t’ mine?”</p>
<p>Jazz hadn’t dared let himself hope to find his soulmate in quite a while. It had always led to disappointment.</p>
<p>Prowl smiled and showed Jazz his left palm. For a moment Jazz frowned, not seeing anything, but then Prowl moved his servo slowly back and forth and Jazz caught sight of the shimmering soulmark against the white of the mech’s palm.</p>
<p>A glittering eight pointed star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A mark at the first place your soulmate will touch you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bots always assumed the worst about Prowl’s soulmate mark. The speculators usually decided that they were right after they encountered Prowl’s… abrasive personality.</p>
<p>Having a servo-print on your faceplates led a lot of bots to make assumptions about how you were going to meet your soulmate. And about you in general, to be honest.</p>
<p>They’d all been wrong, Prowl reflected muzzily as he laid pinned under the rubble of the Praxian Enforcers headquarters. If he tried, he could still faintly hear the sounds of Seekers screaming by overhead. </p>
<p>Probably making sure the destruction of Praxus was complete.</p>
<p>Regret weighed him down more than the wreckage on top of him. He wasn’t even going to get the chance to meet the mech or femme that was supposed to slap him. He’d spent so much time resenting his sparkmate for “leaving” such a mark on him, that he’d never looked for them. And now he wouldn’t get the chance.</p>
<p>Time passed. Maybe joors, maybe cycles… silence reigned. </p>
<p>Then a voice penetrated the fog in his processor.</p>
<p>“Hey! Please tell me ya’re still alive down there!”</p>
<p>Prowl tried to speak, but all that came out was moaning static.</p>
<p>“Ya <em>are</em> alive! ‘Ey! Somebot come ‘elp me! We got a live one! ‘Urry!”</p>
<p>The scrabbling sounds of digging followed.</p>
<p>Then… light broke into his dark, dusty prison.</p>
<p>A silver faceplate half-covered by a cerulean visor filled his vision. Before the debris was fully cleared away, the mech reached his servo into the small space towards Prowl. His servo gently landed on the Praxian’s cheekridge. Right over his mark.</p>
<p>“‘Ang on, ‘ang on fo’ me, please! We got a medic comin’.”.</p>
<p>Prowl made a garbled sound of static and reached weakly for the mech with his one free servo, he’d been aiming for the mech’s shoulder, but missed and hit a headlight, servo landing perfectly on the servo-shaped mark that discolored it.</p>
<p>The mech’s vocalizer spat static in surprise. His servo moved away from Prowl’s face for just a moment. </p>
<p>Then it was back and he leaned forward to press their helm-crests together as mechs around them continued to work to dig Prowl out.</p>
<p>“I found ya. I got ya.” The mech whispered over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yes, while growing up, Jazz was teased about having a soulmate who’s first touch was a supposed grope to his headlight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marks are on your body. When your soulmate is near, it’ll slowly move, as if reaching out. When you two touch, the marks will connect with one another.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some bots claimed that they could feel when their Marks moved over their plating. They claimed it was like a tickle of static over their sensors.<br/>Jazz had never experienced such a thing, but then again, his Mark had never seemed to move from its place on his shoulder pauldron. </p>
<p>At least it hadn’t until a few vorns ago.</p>
<p>Now, every morning he would wake up from recharge in his tiny bunk with the half-formed design in a different spot. On his legs, his chest, his arms. And for one memorable cycle, on his aft. </p>
<p>But it had never been on the back of his servo before.</p>
<p>This cycle though, he didn’t have much time to think about transient Marks. He had to get ready to meet with the newly appointed head tactician.</p>
<p>Jazz made sure to be on time, there was no reason to antagonize the mech just yet. He’d get to know him to see what he could get away with.</p>
<p>The head tactician’s office door was open, giving Jazz the opportunity to quietly observe him before announcing himself. The mech was a white Praxian with black accents and a splash of red adorning his brow as a chevron. He was focused on comparing something on the datapad he was holding to something on his desk console. Mech had a formidable reputation for being strict and cold, but surely he couldn’t be as bad as the rumors implied.</p>
<p>He looked focused and serious.</p>
<p>Jazz realized he’d been standing there lurking for just a moment too long and shook his helm at himself. Then he knocked on the open door frame and gave an easy smile with his salute to the white mech behind the desk.</p>
<p>“Please come in.” The mech said, standing up. “Agent Jazz, I presume?”</p>
<p>“Tha’s me,” Jazz chirped cheerfully as he walked over to the desk, “Major Prowl? Pleased t’ meet ya.”</p>
<p>Jazz held out his servo to shake Prowl’s in greeting. A moment before their servos touched, Jazz noticed his Mark and Prowl’s Mark and how they were both on the backs of their connecting servos.</p>
<p>A tingle washed over Jazz’s plating as they clasped servos fully. The mech’s grip tightened on him as their Marks moved in tandem, merging together into one intricate design stretched over and settled on their conjoined servos.</p>
<p>Jazz swallowed nervously and looked up into Prowl’s optics. The mech was looking back at him with shock and astonishment in his gaze.</p>
<p>“Perhaps… after our meeting, we could get a cube of energon together and get to know one another a bit better?”</p>
<p>The question was shy and somehow it made Jazz feel more confident. He smiled gently.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I’d like tha’.”</p>
<p>Prowl’s optics lit up happily. “Good… yes, good. Well… shall we get started?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>It took them both a moment to realize that they were still standing there holding servos and looking at each other.</p>
<p>Jazz chuckled nervously while Prowl’s doorwings twitched with embarrassment as they reluctantly let go of one another and sat down.</p>
<p>It was the most unproductive meeting Jazz had ever participated in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. See color for the first time when you meet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU, bots can only see in shades of grey until they meet their soulmate, meaning that they don't even know what black and white look like until that moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebooting from a crash was nothing new to Prowl, but the influx of <em>bright</em> when he onlined his optics was. He hadn’t realized that colors would change his worldview quite so literally. It hadn’t been the sudden appearance of difference that had made him crash, though. It had been the emotional surge that had accompanied the new optical input that had gotten him.</p>
<p>He sat up and saw the mech responsible for his crash hovering just behind Ratchet who was scanning him with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>It was almost too much again, but his processor was busily tagging and attaching names to the new sensory input. And Prowl could do little else but let his optics rove, inquisitive as a sparkling.</p>
<p>The walls were <em>cream</em>.</p>
<p>The floors were <em>silver</em>.</p>
<p>Ratchet was <em>red</em> and <em>white</em>.</p>
<p>The other mech was <em>black</em> and <em>white</em> with <em>blue</em> and <em>red</em> racing stripes. And now Prowl couldn’t look at anything else except the mech who’d brought the world to life.</p>
<p>“Are ya okay?” The mech asked, his <em>blue</em> (cool and vibrant) visor was filled with concern (so easy to see the emotion in color). He looked a little off-kilter himself as his own processor was no doubt integrating the new visual information.</p>
<p>“I would feel better if my soulmate held my servo.” Prowl said, offering his servo to the still-unnamed mech.</p>
<p>The mech smiled, visor brightening to a <em>different</em> blue in happiness (colors had different shades!). He came and sat down next to Prowl, lacing their digits together.</p>
<p>“I’m Jazz.” The mech introduced himself.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful.” Prowl answered.</p>
<p>The moment was only slightly ruined by Ratchet grumbling. “Oh, for Primus sake!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Can only see color in the places your soulmate has touched until you meet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while after Jazz arrived in Praxus he thought his optical center was glitching. It took an embarrassing amount of time before he realized that the streaks and spots he was seeing in the otherwise monotone landscape was <em>color</em>.</p>
<p>The fact that it was concentrated mostly on the roads was confusing at first. He actually spent several joors criss-crossing the city following the colored tire treads and pausing at different spots where more color bloomed. A park, a cafe.</p>
<p>Then he’d passed by the Enforcer Headquarters and saw much more. An enforcer on his beat made the colored roads make more sense.</p>
<p>Now he just needed to go touch a few things inside the building and see who reacted.</p>
<p>Hopefully he wouldn’t get thrown out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I barely had any time to write! Sorry it's so short!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Get the same injuries as your soulmate does.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only Prowl’s famous self control kept him from crying out when his wrist was suddenly broken.</p>
<p>His bond to Jazz, which had been dampened due to his current mission, flared with apology and determination before it went silent again.</p>
<p>A warning.</p>
<p>Bluestreak was chattering away as he talked about some new recruits he’d met. Prowl didn’t want to worry him.</p>
<p>Prowl caught Mirage’s optics across the room, somehow, and a few moments later Hound sat down at their table and began engaging Blue with small talk. </p>
<p>Distraction achieved, The Praxian quietly excused himself from the table in the rec room and, carefully hiding his arm, walked out and directly to the medbay. He walked in, ascertained that it was empty except for their CMO and locked the door.</p>
<p>“Jazz’s mission has gone wrong.” He said. As if to punctuate his sentence, his other wrist broke. This time he allowed himself a small grunt of pain.</p>
<p>Ratchet was <em>not</em> happy. But he quickly turned off most of Prowl’s pain receptors and did what he could to mitigate the wounds that Prowl’s soulmate was inadvertently causing the tactician. </p>
<p>He also began categorizing the wounds for when they got their saboteur back.</p>
<p>While Ratchet worked, Prowl reclined on a medberth and contacted Mirage to begin putting an extraction plan into motion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unique song imprinted in your mind that only you and your soulmate knows.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another AU where Jazz is captured, but it is not in the same continuity as yesterday's prompt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting captured really sucked slag. </p>
<p>They were trying improvised sensory deprivation this time. Attempting to soften him up before Shockwave arrived. He couldn’t see because the aftheads had broken his visor. His comms, radio and vocalizer were disconnected, so no music; he couldn’t even sing to himself. </p>
<p>They’d left his sensor horns mostly alone when he’d ripped out the hydraulics of one of his captors. And a lot of his plating sensors had been turned off.</p>
<p>Seriously. Sucked. Slag.</p>
<p>Ratchet was totally going to blow a gasket when Jazz got back to base.</p>
<p>Shockwave liked his prisoners beaten down and defenseless. Fragging coward.</p>
<p>Jazz much preferred being a prisoner of Soundwave. The mech usually left him in one piece, though tied up within an inch of his life. Probably because he was fond of the battle of wills between them; fragger liked deadly games.</p>
<p>Jazz’s chronometer was also busted, so an indeterminate amount of time later, he heard a soft sound outside his cell, then a familiar voice singing a faint song.</p>
<p>A song that couldn’t be recorded. Couldn’t be remembered by anybot except those who it was meant for. Born and shared in the processors of soulmates.</p>
<p>His spark song.</p>
<p>Jazz smiled, unseeing.</p>
<p>Prowl had come for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Split screen on hud that lets you see what your soulmate is seeing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl had come online in Shockwave’s labs hooked up to the big core that his processor essentially ran. His legs were bolted to his seat, which only turned ninety degrees in either direction from his bank of monitors. Ninety degrees to the left (bare walls) and ninety degrees to the right (bare walls and the door which Shockwave entered and exited from). The drab walls were the only space he had physically ever known. But the lab wasn’t the only <em>place</em> he’d ever known.</p>
<p>There was a special widget on his hud that let him pull up another screen that showed him beautiful sights of another world. Huge open sky, bots of all colors and shapes, crystal expanses and sprawling, intricate cities. He somehow knew to never mention this special widget to Shockwave, not that the scientist ever really cared about what Prowl had to say unless it pertained to his calculations.</p>
<p>Prowl was much smarter that the single-opticked mech seemed to realize.</p>
<p>After some careful, stealthy research, Prowl found out that this other world he was seeing was his soulmate’s vision. And that his soulmate could see what he saw too!</p>
<p>He wished it was a more beautiful sight to share with his soulmate. Sometimes he would look down at his servos and wiggle his digits in a wave, hoping that his soulmate was watching.</p>
<p>He wasn’t able to watch his soulmate’s vision all the time, (frustratingly, he was never able to catch a sight of his soulmate looking into a mirror and he so wanted to know what they looked like) but he made time every cycle to glimpse his soulmate’s world. A snapshot of a bright and beautiful existence.</p>
<p>One cycle when he pulled up the widget, he was surprised to see the same drab walls that he usually saw. For a moment he felt a flash of panic; thinking that the widget no longer worked. But no, the walls were the same color and texture, but they were in a hallway, not Prowl’s room.</p>
<p>Prowl watched through his soulmate’s optics as they reached a door with a heavily encrypted lock. His soulmate reached his servo up (black, clever servos) and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Prowl startled when he heard a knock to go with the motion on the door to his room.</p>
<p>His soulmate was <em>here</em>?</p>
<p>Without any of the forethought that Shockwave backhandedly complimented him on, Prowl remotely unlocked the door. Through it stepped the most beautiful mech he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>On his hud, he saw his soulmate looking at a pale mech with sensor panels and a red chevron hooked up by big cables to a bank of monitors.</p>
<p>Prowl unconsciously reached for the mech (and saw the pale mech in his soulmate’s sight do the same). “Are you… mine?”</p>
<p>The mech smiled. “Let’s get ya outta ‘ere an’ find out, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Whenever you lose an item, it ends up in your soulmate’s possession somehow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz found a well-nibbled stylus in his subspace that he didn’t remember putting there. It was definitely Prowl’s. The mech was very particular about the type of stylus he used. Though he would deny doing such a thing as undignified as chewing on his stylus when he concentrated, but Jazz knew better.</p>
<p>And its sudden appearance in his subspace meant one thing.</p>
<p>He traipsed through the halls of the base in no particular hurry, waving hello to bots as he passed. Soon he came to the door of the SIC and entered without knocking.</p>
<p>Prowl barely had time to look up with a slight frown on his faceplates before Jazz was leaning against his desk, curves and angles on display. Jazz knew he was a good-looking mech and he was always willing to show off for his mate. </p>
<p>With a nimble flick of his digits, he produced the stylus and held it in front of the Praxian’s face with a teasing smile. “Think ya left this in Boss-bot’s office again.”</p>
<p>Prowl’s countenance softened. He offered his soulmate a small smile.</p>
<p>“So I did.”</p>
<p>He accepted the stylus, tilting his helm up slightly in an invitation for a kiss.</p>
<p>Jazz gladly took him up on it. He meant to keep it short, but Prowl reached up, gently snaring the back of his helm to prolong the contact.</p>
<p>Jazz smirked when Prowl let him pull away.</p>
<p>“You are distracting me.” Prowl said playfully.</p>
<p>“‘S part o’ my job, lover.”</p>
<p>Prowl let go of Jazz’s nape and trailed his digits down the side of his neck and chestplates.</p>
<p>“Don’ start somethin’ ya can’t finish.” Jazz warned with a coy look in his visor.</p>
<p>“Not in my office,” Prowl agreed, “but later, definitely.”</p>
<p>Jazz just grinned as Prowl turned back to his work, this time with his regained stylus in servo.</p>
<p>“Maybe ya’ll stop forgettin’ it one o’ these cycles.” Jazz teased, flicking the end of it lightly.</p>
<p>Prowl’s smile turned self-satisfied. “Why should I, when it means you’ll stop by my office to distract me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Everyone receives special accessory that is exactly alike with their soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it also became a Barbarian AU by accident. Whoops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl was carefully counting the cache of crystal berries that the scouting party had managed to find when Blurr came literally racing back into the tribe’s temporary camp, kicking up dust excitedly. He transformed and blurted out,</p>
<p>“There’s a caravan passing by! They’re not a clan I’ve seen before!”</p>
<p>Immediately, the unattached mechs and femmes in their midst pulled out their soul tokens to see if they were reacting to the presence of the unknown bots moving by their vicinity. A soul token only reacted to its mate in a certain radius. </p>
<p>Each bot had a unique token that appeared to them one cycle, with a matching one held by their soulmate somewhere in the world. Gifts given to them by The Five, or so the stories went. Some were little mechanical trinkets that came to life, some were small stones that glowed. It varied.</p>
<p>Prowl had woken from recharge as a youngling to find a tiny music box cradled in his servo. He took it out now and opened the lid.</p>
<p>He froze in shock when a gentle tinkling melody began to play. It had never played before.</p>
<p>The bots around him fell into a reverent silence as he cradled his token to his chestplates.</p>
<p>Then his reverie was broken by a cheer going up and bots moving to slap his shoulders in congratulations and readying themselves to go intercept the caravan. Somebot ran off to tell the elders.</p>
<p>A group led by their Chieftain drove down to meet the caravan. There were only about thirty bots and a good half of them were younglings. As they approached, several of the unknown bots transformed to greet them, though they looked a touch apprehensive. </p>
<p>A mech who seemed to be in charge stepped forward. He had nubby audial horns, an orange visor and a faded flame pattern painted on his chestplates. He wore ornaments made from shells and other oceanic trinkets.</p>
<p>They were far from their origin, the sea was several cycles-drive away.</p>
<p>The mech spoke. “My ‘pologies if we’re encroachin’, it wasn’t our intention. I am Ricochet o’ Polyhex. We were driven from our homelands by marauders. We’re all that is left of our tribe. Please allow us passage. We’re not ‘ere fo’ a fight.”</p>
<p>“Greetings, I am Roller of Praxus. We are not here for a fight either.” The chieftain hastened to reassure them. “You have our sympathy for your plight and, in the tradition of hospitality, we would offer you a spot beside our campfires this dark cycle.”</p>
<p>Several of the Polyhexian bots who had transformed into root mode relaxed a bit at his words.</p>
<p>Roller beckoned Prowl to step forward. “We stopped you because one of our own has a soul token which has reacted to your presence.”</p>
<p>The Polyhexains looked surprised and then intrigued, the bots pulling out their own tokens. Prowl took a fortifying invent to steady his nerves.</p>
<p>After a klik, he heard the same, soft melody that was now imprinted onto his processor even though he’d only heard it once.</p>
<p>A Polyhexian who looked similar to the leader stepped forward holding a music box identical to Prowl’s. He had the same audial horns, but a blue visor and fetching racing stripes under his shell necklaces.</p>
<p>Prowl held up his own token.</p>
<p>The mech gave Prowl a tentative smile.</p>
<p>Roller put a servo on Prowl’s shoulder and Ricochet did the same to the blue-visored mech, mutely stepping in as their respective tribesmates’ chaperones.</p>
<p>Roller spoke, “If you’re tribe would please follow, I think the stews should be nearly ready.”</p>
<p>“We thank ya.” Ricochet answered carefully. “We don’ ‘ave much food to share, bu’ we’re willin’ t’ lend our servos t’ gather more.”</p>
<p>“That will be more than welcome.”</p>
<p>The two leaders folded down into alt, prompting the rest of the tribe members to do the same.</p>
<p>Prowl drove next to his soulmate with Roller and Ricochet on either side of them. Prowl longed to ask the mech’s name, but that would come later after their challenge had been decided. </p>
<p>The mech’s EMF brushed against his coquettishly and Prowl returned the ephemeral touch feeling strangely giddy and flirtatious.</p>
<p>He looked forward to getting to know his future mate.</p>
<p>As the Polyhexians sat and ate with them, they shared stories of their travels and of the marauders who had invaded their homelands. Strange warrior mechs and femmes who had appeared on strange ships from the sea. When the sun had set, turning to the dark-cycle. Ricochet and Roller sat with Prowl and the blue-visored mech, deliberating what the challenge should be. The challenge, of course, was to decide which tribe the newly mate pair would stay with (the winner’s tribe). Their chaperones as well as the other tribe members were very careful not to say either of their designations. Names were only gifted once the challenge was complete.</p>
<p>“‘Ow ‘bout a race?” The blue-visored mech suggested.</p>
<p>Prowl considered this. The sleek curves and lines of his soulmate suggested a greater speed than Prowl’s own, which would put him at an advantage. But Prowl was familiar with the area in ways that the Polyhexians couldn’t be, swinging the challenge back to something more evenly matched.</p>
<p>Prowl nodded. “I can agree to that. There is an appropriate patch of land just over that rise to the south that we can use.”</p>
<p>Roller agreed, “We have used it for such things in the past. It contains open land as well as a canyon for varied terrain.”</p>
<p>Ricochet and blue-visor nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>With the challenge set, Prowl’s soulmate took out a worn and well-loved stringed instrument and shyly asked if he could play a song for him. The dark-cycle deepened as they talked and learned about one another. Blue-visor had even composed a song on the fly based on the song from their soul tokens. And while blue-visor seemed willing and excited at the prospect of becoming mates, Prowl could also sense the unease he had at the possibility of being separated from the remnants of his tribe (Ricochet was his brother, it turned out).</p>
<p>Prowl found himself yearning to know the mech’s name. The challenge couldn’t happen soon enough. Whether or not he won the challenge, Prowl would still gain the prize.</p>
<p>The next cycle, the two tribes held the challenge race as the sun reached its zenith. As Prowl had hypothesized, his soulmate was faster than him, but through cunning and his intimate knowledge of the area, he managed to win. But it was very, very close.</p>
<p>The moment they had both passed the finish line and Prowl knew he had won, he transformed and offered his servos to the other mech. The mech came easily.</p>
<p>“May I have your name? Mine is Prowl.”</p>
<p>“I’m Jazz.”</p>
<p>The tribes broke out into cheers.</p>
<p>It was traditional that Jazz would stay with the Praxian tribe, but Prowl’s processor was already churning with how to convince the rest of the Polyhexian tribe to stay as well.</p>
<p>It would make his mate happy, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Write something on your own skin, appears on the other’s skin as well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cybertronian soulmates can write on their plating with the transformer equivalent of a dry erase marker, so they can have whole secret messages back and forth and wipe them away.</p>
<p>Written in a "dialogue" style.</p>
<p>Also, happy Hearts Day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you fuled?</p>
<p>Jazz, you are on a mission.</p>
<p>Didn’t answer me, love.</p>
<p>No, I have not.</p>
<p>Don’t pout, just get some energon.</p>
<p>I do not pout.</p>
<p>Sure, sweetspark.</p>
<p>How is the mission going?</p>
<p>Checking up on me, love?</p>
<p>You checked on me first.</p>
<p>Ha. Point. Bored, mostly. No activity yet.</p>
<p>I am glad you are safe.</p>
<p>Looking forward to coming home.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Have you fuled now?</p>
<p>I have gotten myself some midgrade, yes. Nag.</p>
<p>Love you too, Prowler. ;)</p>
<p>Please stay safe.</p>
<p>I will, love. See you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. They have to say each other’s name to figure out they’re soulmates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a continuation of the snippet called "Of Familiars and Demons" from my one-shot collection. The prompt fits right in to that little AU, so more of Mage!Jazz and Demon!Prowl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz was pretty sure that Prowl took some sort of perverse pleasure from hiding in plain sight at the academy. He was mostly content to stay in his borrowed turbo-fox form, but every once in a while in the sanctity of Jazz’s room he’d turn back into his mech form.</p><p>Those moments always startled Jazz when they happened. Which Prowl found amusing. Jerk.</p><p>Jazz was curled up on his berth attempting to study for a magical theory exam with Prowl in his turbo-fox form laying distractingly across his lap and half-on his book. Jazz had his dagger-shaped focus held loosely in his servo.</p><p>The mage tried to nudge the demon-turned fox off his lap. “‘Ey, can ya scoot offa me? I’m tryin’ t’ concentrate."</p><p>Delicate chiming sounded as Prowl fluffed his crystalline coat to take up more space, somehow becoming an even heavier dead weight in Jazz’s lap that seemed impossible to move.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, no I don’t think so. I am quite comfortable.</em>
</p><p>Jazz frowned. He contemplated literally calling Prowl out to get him to move. He’d learned a few cycles after Prowl had come to him in his borrowed form that he could speak the demon’s True Name to make him listen to him. Though that sort of control made Jazz a little uncomfortable, so he rarely called upon it.</p><p>Right now, though, he was getting annoyed. He needed to study!</p><p>Prowl’s optic half-lit and he gave a vulpine grin to his mage. His mental voice sounded amused. <em>I know what you are contemplating, and you should not.</em></p><p>“Oh yeah? Wha’ am I thinkin’ ‘bout, then?” Jazz asked, a little defensively. He didn’t know if Prowl could actually read minds, but it was a probability.</p><p>
  <em>You are deciding if you should bend your morals and Name me. I promise, it would not be as effective a strategy as you think.</em>
</p><p>“Why?” Jazz asked. Curious, despite the many alarm bells going off in his processor at the demon’s tone.</p><p>And Prowl chose that moment to do one of his surprise transformations into mech form. Jazz suddenly found himself trapped, supine, under the larger bulk of the demon’s mech form. His arms were held up over his helm. His digits curled more tightly around his focus, the crystal lighting up with his spark-born magic.</p><p>“<em><strong>Pr</strong></em>-!”</p><p>“Hush, my songbird.” Prowl murmured, warning and soothing in one breath. Golden optics bore into Jazz’s visor. His thumb brushed over the pitscript burned into Jazz’s wrist that spelled out his True Name. Then he tucked his helm to nuzzle under Jazz’s chin, dermas brushing over cables. “You should be careful when using my Name. It pulls at me. Caresses my plating like a touch. Every time it falls from your dermas it makes me want to spirit you away and rightfully claim you. Bind our souls together so that no bot- mundane, magical or infernal, would dare try to take you from me.”</p><p>Jazz trembled even as molten heat swept through his frame. “Don’...”</p><p>Prowl sighed, a touch regretfully. “I know. You are not yet ready. Soon, I think. But not yet.”</p><p>A single, hot kiss was placed on Jazz’s neck and then Prowl rolled off of him and back into his turbo-fox form. He stretched himself out against Jazz’s thigh contentedly with another chime of plating.</p><p>Jazz sat up slowly. He retrieved his text book, which had been pushed aside, but found that he couldn’t focus on it.</p><p>Prowl yawned lazily and nudged it out of Jazz’s lap again with his helm. <em>Don’t fret about your exam, my songbird. You know I will help you for a small exchange.</em></p><p>“Yeah? Wha’ d’ ya want?” Jazz asked apprehensively.</p><p>The hiding demon gave another sly foxish grin, optics glittering.</p><p>
  <em>Say my Name again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a flashback of their entire lives.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black and white servos met.</p>
<p>
  <em>A black and blue Polyhexian mech cooed and sang gently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A white and lilac Praxian femme pressed a kiss to a cheekplate.</em>
</p>
<p>Their carriers’ love swirled and wove together like a symphony. Similar, but different. Tender and gentle </p>
<p>
  <em>He played with his twin brother, wrestling and giggling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His blue and red youngling brother was busily doing his homework while he held and rocked his grey and red sparkling brother as he half-concentrated on his own assignment.</em>
</p>
<p>They matched each other in familial loyalty. Silent vows were exchanged, welcoming in the other’s family as their own. Tacit promises of protection.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hiding his nerves, he began strumming on his sitar and sang for his finals recital.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With faux confidence, he made his presentation for his entry exam into the academy.</em>
</p>
<p>Warm pride passed between them at their accomplishments and achievements. Encouragement and support.</p>
<p>
  <em>Determination filled him as he stared up at Optimus, who was looking down at him with a solemn gaze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shock held him still as he gazed over the remains of his home as ash from fires still rained down around him.</em>
</p>
<p>Love. Comfort. Here now. Neverbealoneagain.</p>
<p>A blue visor and blue optics onlined to stare into each other. Then dermas met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. There’s a special video game where your partner is your soulmate. You only get to meet if the two of you finish the game.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I had this idea that their video game avatars look like their Animated versions and their "real selves" were their G1 versions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Only one more boss battle.” Jazz said as he stood on the edge of the cliff holding Prowl’s servo and looking down into the valley. “And then we can finally meet in real life.”</p>
<p>The high definition scenery almost looked real. The virtual reality was made with the highest quality graphics to provide the best experience for the bots traversing it.</p>
<p>Prowl’s servo tightened on his and he turned his helm to look at the slim black and gold mech standing next to him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Just a little anxious, I guess.” Prowl answered, golden visor meeting Jazz’s own blue one. “I know we have talked at length about our actual frames being different from our avatars, but actually facing it is worrying me more than I anticipated.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I get it.” Jazz pulled Prowl to him in an embrace. “It feels like we’ve known each other forever, even though we only met when the game started, but we’ve never seen each other in real life. It’s intimidating.”</p>
<p>Prowl sighed and leaned into the hug, admiring the play and contrast of black and white plating. “It is unwarranted. I know you like I have never known another, but I can’t help but feel as if my real self may not…”</p>
<p>“...measure up?” Jazz finished softly.</p>
<p>“Yes. It is so ridiculous to worry about it. You know that I do not really look like this, just as I know you do not really look as you do.”</p>
<p>The white bot smiled. “Yeah, and I totally can’t use my laser nunchaku in real life. I’d probably knock myself out.”</p>
<p>That made Prowl chuckle and relax. They stood there wrapped in each other’s arms for a few breems.</p>
<p>Jazz pulled back and rested their helm crests together. “You ready to do this?”</p>
<p>Prowl smiled at his soulmate. “I am. Let us finish this and meet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jazz is also amused to find out that in real life Prowl is actually <em>taller</em> than him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Once you meet your soulmate you’re literally stuck to each other for the rest of the day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, this was super awkward. Don’t get him wrong! Jazz was super happy that he’d found his soulmate, but finding one’s soulmate did happen to come with the slightly problematic issue of being literally stuck to each other for a full cycle. Millennia of soulmates, and scientists still couldn’t agree as to why there was a literal magnetic reaction when they first met.</p>
<p>It was great for getting to know your soulmate, but, again suuuuper awkward.</p>
<p>Especially because it had happened on his first cycle working at the Primal Palace on the Primesguard. Optimus, whom Jazz had known before the whole “Prime” thing, had been giving him a tour and introducing him to his aids when the Polyhexian had been jerked forward and forcibly attached to the surprised-looking Praxian who had just opened the door to his office when Optimus knocked.</p>
<p>Jazz and Prowl had introduced themselves to each other after the initial magnetization, of course, and Optimus (trying and failing to hide his amusement, the fragger) had left them alone in Prowl’s office to figure out how they wanted to deal with their enforced togetherness.</p>
<p>Their first obstacle was trying to sit. They had to have some part of them touching at all times. And Prowl only had one chair.</p>
<p>The Praxian suggested they take turns sitting, which then led to the problem of neither of them wanting to go first. Prowl didn’t want to be rude and Jazz argued that it was Prowl’s chair. They were at an impasse until Jazz’s impulsive nature got the better of him and he push-pulled the Praxian into the seat and sat on his lap.</p>
<p>Prowl stuttered (adorably). Jazz grinned. Problem solved!</p>
<p>Except that they immediately started to overbalance, chair tilting. They both scrambled in an attempt to keep their balance. Which somehow managed to work.</p>
<p>But when the chair became stable again, Jazz found that he had ended up straddling the Praxian’s lap by accident. Now it was Jazz’s turn to stutter.</p>
<p>Prowl stared up into Jazz’s visor and then cut off his floundering by kissing him.</p>
<p>He was an <em>awesome</em> kisser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A meter fills up before meeting your soulmate. The moment it is full is the moment you meet your soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl woke up and began to get ready for work. Almost absently he pulled up his soulmate meter in his HUD.</p>
<p>His meter was at 85 percent.</p>
<p>It was the highest the Prowl’s meter had ever been. That didn’t mean that this would be <em>the</em> cycle he’d meet his soulmate, but it did mean that the cycle was that much closer.</p>
<p>His patrol partner would probably have made some sort of disparaging remark about him even having a soulmate if Prowl had chosen to divulge that information. But Prowl had never been particularly close to Tumbler and he didn’t have any wish to be.</p>
<p>As he sipped on his morning energon, he idly checked his meter again and paused. It was at 89 percent now.</p>
<p>Hmm. Interesting.</p>
<p>After thinking about it for a moment, Prowl decided to leave the meter open on his HUD.</p>
<p>He headed out to the Enforcer precinct for his shift. The meter inched up another percent.</p>
<p>If anybot at the precinct noticed that Prowl was preoccupied, they didn’t say anything. Tumbler certainly didn’t notice, too preoccupied with being snarky, which Prowl ignored. He wasn’t necessarily distracted as he went over his morning reports, but his attention kept being pulled to the meter.</p>
<p>91 percent.</p>
<p>92 percent.</p>
<p>Maybe this <em>was</em> the cycle.</p>
<p>He and Tumbler went out on their patrol route and he had a moment to wonder if he might be meeting his soulmate by pulling them over for a traffic violation. That would be… slightly awkward.</p>
<p>But the patrol passed with the meter slowly rising up to 97 percent and remaining there.</p>
<p>Prowl’s optics kept bouncing around the precinct when they got back from their patrol. His meter was nearly full. Was his soulmate here? He only saw bots that he knew.</p>
<p>98 percent.</p>
<p>Prowl’s doorwings flickered up and down twice. The only indication that he was even remotely excited.</p>
<p>The Chief of Enforcers opened the door to his office, speaking to somebot as he walked out, “-will get you paired with one of our patrol sets to get you acclimated to the way we do things in Iacon and hopefully make your transfer seamless.”</p>
<p>99 percent.</p>
<p>“I’m lookin’ forward to seein’ ‘ow  things in Iacon are different from Staniz.”</p>
<p>“Good. Prowl, Tumbler. I’m assigning our newest transfer to tag along with you for a few decacycles.”</p>
<p>Prowl turned around to see who the Chief was talking to. His optics met a vibrant blue visor.</p>
<p>100 percent.</p>
<p>“This is Jazz. He just transferred from the Staniz Enforcers.”</p>
<p>Contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. An invisible red string tied around your pinky is connected to your soulmate’s pinky.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz chirped happily as he watched the glittering red string attached to his littlest digit slowly move. It stretched out far off into the distance. His carrier had told him that only he could see it and it was his soulmate string and at the end of it was the mech or femme who was going to love him and be his best friend forever! He was so excited!</p>
<p>But his creators said he had to wait to meet them. That it was “proper” to wait until he was older. </p>
<p>That wasn’t fun. He wanted to play with his new best friend now. Jazz wanted to show them his favorite hiding spot and share rust sticks with them and let them play with his most special turbo-fox plushie. He wanted them to know that he wanted to be their best friend too!</p>
<p>He’d tried to follow his string once. Carrier had made goodies earlier in the morning (carrier always made the best goodies) and Jazz had been inspired to share them with his soulmate. He just had to find them first. </p>
<p>So he filled his tiny subspace with wrapped goodies and his turbo-fox plushie and had set off! He was always allowed to play on the porch and so had just hopped down after he’d gotten out of the door and continued . He’d yelled to his carrier that he was going on an adventure and started walking following his string. He couldn’t transform yet, so walking it was.</p>
<p>He walked and walked, ignoring all the bots around him. He had made it all the way to the park by himself when a concerned neighbor (who’d been following him) had stopped him and asked where he was going. When he explained they got a sympathetic look on their face and told him that, while it was very brave to go lookin by himself, it was too dangerous. Then they had picked him up and taken him back to his creators. His carrier and sire had been so worried! Carrier had cried and kissed his helm over and over. Jazz felt bad about that, he hadn’t meant to make them upset!</p>
<p>They made him promise to wait until he was older to find his soulmate. They even promised to help.</p>
<p>But when he was older he would definitely try again! Maybe on his next creation cycle.</p>
<p>He had a best friend to find!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Each person has a spirit animal that can lead you to your soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz had been minding his own business sitting on a street corner playing his electro-bass for passer-bys when his little zap-ferret had shimmered into existence and put its tiny paws on Jazz’s knee plate. Every bot had a spirit mecha-animal that only they could see, so he wasn’t too worried about other bots seeing him talking to apparent thin air.</p>
<p>“‘Ey friend. Wha’s up?”</p>
<p>His ferret chirped and chittered, dancing on it’s little paws excitedly, optics glittering on its masked face. It used his plating as a springboard and launched itself, skittering a few meters away. Then it stopped and looked back at him, chattering. It darted back towards him and then away again, hopping back and forth impatiently. </p>
<p>“A’ight, a’ight,” Jazz said, packing up his instrument. “I’m comin’.”</p>
<p>His spirit mecha-animal always led him on interesting adventures, but it had never been quite so insistent before.</p>
<p>It led him through the busy pede-traffic of Iacon’s central shopping hub and out towards a popular park. He soon found himself walking down crystal lined paths. His zap-ferret gamboled along in front of him merrily at a steady pace until it stopped very suddenly at a bend in the path. Its head was up, ears perked, still and waiting.</p>
<p>Jazz paused, uncertain.</p>
<p>And then to his shock, another mecha-animal appeared out of thin air. It was a crystalline leopard. It padded silently forward from where it had appeared and reagally leaned down its helm to gently touch noses with Jazz’s zap-ferret. Jazz had <em>never</em> seen another spirit mecha-animal besides his own.</p>
<p>Which meant…</p>
<p>Another mech walked into view from the blind in the path. Jazz took in the white plating and spread doorwings before glancing down at the two spirit mecha-animals, who were now gently grooming one another (and in the case of the crystalline leopard, very gently).</p>
<p>“You see them both, too?” The smooth even tenor was very pleasant on Jazz’s audials. </p>
<p>Jazz swallowed and looked up at the other mech, “Yeah, th’ lil’ guy’s mine. I’m gessin’ th’ leopard is yars?”</p>
<p>“You would be correct.”</p>
<p>Jazz wasn’t sure what to say for a moment, then he asked, “So, ya want t’ take a stroll ‘round th’ park t’ get t’ know one another?”</p>
<p>The doorwinged mech’s optics lit up and a pleasant smile came over his dermas. “I would like that. My name is Prowl.”</p>
<p>Jazz felt his mouth curling up in his own smile. “It suits ya. I’m Jazz.”</p>
<p>They started walking down the path together. In front of them, Jazz’s zap-ferret pranced around the crystalline leopard’s pedes as it paced forward. Happy chittering mixed with contented purring as a soothing undercurrent to their conversation. A couple of times, his zap-ferret would look back at Jazz with smugness practically radiating off of it before turning its attention back to its new friend.</p>
<p>Jazz couldn’t wait to see where this new adventure would lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Your soulmate leaves colored footprints only visible to you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another delve into the Animated continuity!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Prowl asked Yoketron about the blue pedeprints all around the dojo, the Master merely chuckled gently. He spoke of bots who had such a deep connection that they could track each other through the world; their steps making a trail for the other to follow.</p>
<p>Yoketron couldn’t tell him who the prints belonged to as he couldn’t see them himself.</p>
<p>Though Prowl always felt like the mech had a suspicion, but just didn’t share it with him. Whether that was because he didn’t want to be incorrect or because he wanted Prowl to figure it out on his own was debatable.</p>
<p>Between training, Prowl liked to follow the trail, retracing the steps of his soulmate. It was obvious that the bot had been another student there at some point. There were prints in the training room where they’d gone through katas. Prints down the hall to one of the recharge rooms. Even prints up on the roof.</p>
<p>Prowl had tried to follow the blue prints out of the dojo once, but they ended at the main road; either his soulmate had transformed or gotten on a transport.</p>
<p>Sometimes he would lay awake and wonder about his soulmate. What were they like? How old were they? Where were they now?</p>
<p>But the Prowl’s training was cut tragically short by the deactivation of his Master and he didn’t think about his soulmate for a long time.</p>
<p>He became a spacebridge technician, then a reluctant team member, and then a not-so-reluctant member of a rag-tag found family.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>And then the Elite Guard had come to Earth.</p>
<p>Prowl watched in awe as blue pede steps lit up from under the pedes of the calm, white mech who stood behind Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime. The other mech seemed to see something as well as his gaze landed on Prowl. He stepped forward and passed his superior officers, much to their confusion.</p>
<p>“Jazz. What do you think you are doing?” Ultra Magnus questioned.</p>
<p>Without his visor leaving Prowl’s, the white bot stated, “Protocol 867.”</p>
<p>Sentinel spluttered and Optimus took in a quick in-vent of air. Ratchet grunted begrudgingly. The younger bots had questioning looks on their faceplates. Ultra Magnus remained stoic, but no one stopped Jazz as he approached Prowl.</p>
<p>Jazz held out his servos, palms facing Prowl. Prowl laid his own against them and they laced their digits together. A gentle peace fell over him.</p>
<p>“What color are my steps?” Prowl asked.</p>
<p>“Gold, like yar visor. Mine?”</p>
<p>“Blue, like yours.”</p>
<p>Jazz smiled at him, warm and inviting. And Prowl smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then they get to know each other and end up bonding. Then when they have to put the Allspark back together, they use their super awesome bond to do it <em>without</em> Prowl dying. Damnit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Herding goose that herds people to their soulmates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice goosie, nice goosie! Please back off!”</p>
<p>“Honk!”</p>
<p>Prowl was brought out of his crime novel reading by the sounds of a ruckus coming towards him. He looked up from his datapad to see a black and white mech with a blue visor trying to stay one step ahead of a large Jolt-goose. It came up to just above his knee plates and had its powerful wings spread wide in a threat display. </p>
<p>Otherwise known in Praxus as a “herding” goose, the stories went that they were supposed to chase bots to their intended sparkmates. They were so well known that they’d become one of the symbols of Praxus and there was a protective ordinance in effect to keep the aves from being hurt in any way.</p>
<p>The mech currently being chased either knew about the ordinance or he was just unwilling to harm the creature, because he was attempting to get away from it rather than do it any harm.</p>
<p>He hilariously danced backwards away from the seemingly pit-spawned Jolt-goose “Aw frag, frag, frag! Get away!”</p>
<p>“Honk! Honk!”</p>
<p>Prowl hid a small amused smile. A bunch of other bots around him weren’t so subtle and openly laughed at the hapless mech as the big avian chased him closer to the cafe where Prowl was sitting. And even though he was technically off duty, Prowl couldn’t help but feel as if he needed to step in to help the poor mech. Prowl got up, placing his datapad down on the table next to his energon. He stepped out from his table towards the mech (who was still trotting backwards) and the Jolt-goose (which was gearing up for another charge, wings spread menacingly).</p>
<p>“Honk!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I don’ know wha’ I did t’ offend ya, but stop! Ack!”</p>
<p>In the next moment, several things happened at once. The Jolt-goose lunged, beak open to reveal the impressive grinding teeth at the back of its mouth. The visored mech yelped and attempted to jump away from it. And Prowl saw these things, processor tracking cause and effect, and adjusted his stance to catch the mech in his arms and swing him up into a side-carry so that he was out of biting range.</p>
<p>To his credit, the mech adapted quickly and threw his arms around Prowl’s neck to take some of the strain of his frame weight off of Prowl’s arms.</p>
<p>The Jolt-goose gave one more authoritative Honk and then puffed out its chest and strutted away proudly.</p>
<p>The bots around them laughed and burst into a round of applause; a few of them called out teasing congratulations.</p>
<p>Prowl turned his helm and found himself staring into a seemingly endless blue visor.</p>
<p>Somehow the mech managed to make his next question not sound awkward even though he was being held in a rather familiar fashion by a stranger, “Hey hero, ya wanna get a drink?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I watch several YouTube videos about people being hilariously chased by geese? Yes, yes I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. You dream of the place where you’ll meet your soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz’s soulmate dreams were always a grey landscape with a black sky speckled with cold distant stars. Every time he fell into that place, a feeling of desolation weighed him down. The dream was always the same. He was on the ground looking up at the stars from the grey ground. He couldn’t move. A shadow fell over him. He looked over; red optics bored into him.</p>
<p>And then he would wake up.</p>
<p>As he grew up, he hoped that his dream would never come to pass even though that would mean that he’d never meet his soulmate. It seemed like such a strange unreality anyway. Jazz didn’t know of any place that actually looked like the place in his soulmate dream.</p>
<p>While he was going through the academy, living as a traveling musician and then becoming a cultural investigator, he pushed the dreams to the back of his processor. </p>
<p>When he joined the Autobots and rose in the ranks, he still tried to ignore them until Cybertron began to go dark and Jazz started to see the grey landscapes that invaded his dreams. Red optics had a different connotation now, too. A terrible connotation.</p>
<p>The dreams began to come faster. First once an orn, then once a decacycle, then every dark-cycle.</p>
<p>Then there was the battle on the Kalisian Flats. Jazz had gone behind enemy lines to cause havoc as was his way. But he’d been seen and gotten in a firefight; a laser shot clipping his side as he escaped. Jazz patched himself up as best as he could and slowly tried to make his way back to Autobot territory.</p>
<p>Apparently, he’d been hit a bit more badly than he’d thought, because he’d started stumbling. After a joor of slow progress, Jazz had to sit down, tucked behind some rubble as impromptu cover. He felt dizzy. He focused on venting in and out and put his servo on his wound, it came back stained blue. It occurred to him that he might be in real trouble. Vertigo hit him and suddenly he found himself on his back looking up at an inky black sky with the distant pinpricks of stars.</p>
<p>His dream…</p>
<p>A shadow fell over him. He lolled his helm to the side and saw a dark frame standing over him. Red optics glowed down at him.</p>
<p>Jazz unsubbed his blaster and shakily pointed it up at the unknown mech (Decepticon). It was as he’d feared. He couldn’t fire.</p>
<p>Yes, his soulmate was a Decepticon.  But he couldn’t fire. The blaster fell from his numb digits. Maybe the mech would kill him first. He didn’t want to deactivate, but how awful would it be to live in a world where his soulmate was his enemy?</p>
<p>The mystery mech broke the silence between them. “I have dreamt of you in this place.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve dreamed ‘o ya too,” Jazz said wearily. “Are ya gonna kill me?”</p>
<p>The mech was silent for a long moment, then he knelt and gently scooped Jazz up to cradle him in his arms.</p>
<p>“Never,” the dark mech whispered into his audial.</p>
<p>He carried Jazz swiftly to a more defensible position in a half hidden cave. After securing their position, the dark mech redressed Jazz’s wound and then settled into a corner with the saboteur tucked securely in his lap.</p>
<p>As they sat in silence, Jazz slowly relaxed into the other mech’s embrace as hope began to soften the shell he’d put up around his spark against the soulmate he’d assumed would hate him. He was almost startled when one of his SpecOps encrypted channels began to ping with a proximity message.</p>
<p>Coming from the mech holding him.</p>
<p>It was an <em>Autobot</em> code.</p>
<p>
  <em>Agent Compromised. Extraction Required.</em>
</p>
<p>Jazz sank fully into the dark mech’s embrace with a sigh. They said nothing to one another, but the dark not-really-a-Decepticon began to gently stroke Jazz’s helm and continued to hold him tightly until they were found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started this prompt with Prowl as an actual Decepticon, but it was <em>way</em> too dark. I'm happy how it turned out instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. One soulmate owns a lock and the other owns the key to that lock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have a fairytale. Soulmate AU meets Cinderella AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a noble family who had brought ruin upon their house by their greed and ambition.</p>
<p>Their youngest creation was named Jazz and he endeavored to remove himself from their influence by finding himself a place as a servant in another noble house.</p>
<p>He found a place in the house of his sparklinghood friend with whom he’d grown up. This friend’s name was Mirage, and though he knew of Jazz’s family’s shame, he still treated Jazz as his most dear friend. For he knew the type of mech that Jazz was. Generous and kind; nothing like his family.</p>
<p>But Mirage’s two elder siblings derided Jazz’s decision and made him do the most menial work around the house.</p>
<p>Mirage hated that his elder siblings would abuse and disparage Jazz at every opportunity and swore that as soon as he was old enough, he would adopt Jazz as his brother and they would move away from his siblings. But until then, he made sure to help Jazz as much as he was able. Which included polishing and painting him up until he was almost unrecognizable and sneaking him into a party.</p>
<p>Jazz had been so grateful when Mirage had snuck him into the King’s Masquerade as a guest. It had been such a long time since he’d gone to a grand party. </p>
<p>Every bot in the kingdom who had a Lock and had yet to find their soulmate with the matching Key was invited. It was said that the King had finally been convinced by his advisors to find his soul match and make them his bondmate. All of the eligible bots were wearing their Locks displayed on their elaborate costumes. </p>
<p>Mirage had needed to convince Jazz to openly wear his, even though Jazz didn’t believe for a klik that his Lock would match the key of the King. But when Mirage insisted (wheedled, really), Jazz had agreed and put his glittering, jeweled Lock on a simple chain around his neck.</p>
<p>The party had been dazzling and overwhelming for Jazz, who had grown used to ducking his way through servant's halls. He’d had to excuse himself from his friend out to the quiet of the gardens.</p>
<p>That was where Jazz had met another costumed mech who seemed to be attempting to escape the cacophonous revelry inside as well. Jazz did not envy him with those sensor panels.</p>
<p>He hoped the King was coping alright as well, since he had similar appendages.</p>
<p>They began to talk. About crystals and music. Philosophy and poetry. And before Jazz realized it, joors had passed.</p>
<p>His masked companion was witty and genteel. As they conversed and laughed together, Jazz hoped that he was keeping his new friend as entertained as he was.</p>
<p>At some point, the mech remarked on the beauty of Jazz’s Lock. Truly, Jazz had forgotten he’d even been wearing it.</p>
<p>And then the mech had reached up to the clasp of the caplet he was wearing and detached a jeweled Key which Jazz had legitimately not noticed among the other gems.</p>
<p>“If I might be so bold?” The mech had asked.</p>
<p>It… it <em>did</em> look very similar to Jazz’s Lock.</p>
<p>Mutely Jazz had nodded.</p>
<p>He watched, feeling as if time had slowed around him, as the mech gently clasped his Lock and inserted the Key.</p>
<p>Surely it would not. Surely-</p>
<p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p>
<p>And Jazz had a sudden and terrible realization that he could not saddle this kind, charming mech with himself. What could he bring to a bonding besides a terrible family and shame?</p>
<p>Jazz gasped and jerked away, the open Lock sliding off of the necklace. With a terrified, babbled apology, he tore himself away from the other mech and fled the gardens.</p>
<p>He sent a harried, apologetic message to Mirage and raced away from the palace under the cover of night.</p>
<p>And now…</p>
<p>Now the King was on the hunt for the mysterious mech he’d met in the gardens at the Masquerade whose Lock matched his Key. He was to travel to every house in the kingdom until he was found.</p>
<p>Jazz had nearly fainted on the spot when he’d heard the news.</p>
<p>But now he realized. The mech’s faceplates, the sensor panels, how richly he’d been dressed. How could Jazz have missed it all?</p>
<p>He was pretty sure Mirage suspected, if not outright knew, that the mech King Prowl was looking for was Jazz. </p>
<p>That was proven when, on the cycle of the King’s visit, Mirage had all but cornered him and asked what had happened. To which Jazz had confessed and voiced his self doubt.</p>
<p>Mirage cut off Jazz’s self-disparaging remarks with a hug. Jazz was shocked into silence since Mirage rarely showed that type of affection. Mirage pulled back and said,</p>
<p>“You are one of the kindest, most hard working and gentle mechs I have ever met. This life of drudgery is not what you are meant for. You have been punished enough for your family’s folly. Don’t you think, perhaps, this is your reward for your penance?”</p>
<p>Jazz stared at him for a klik and then burst into tears. Mirage took out a kerchief and dried his tears, “Come, let’s get you ready for the King’s arrival.”</p>
<p>When the royal retinue showed up, Mirage’s elder siblings made a big production of welcoming the King in, bringing the retinue to the grand parlor of the house, claiming that they were the only mechs in the house with unmatched Locks. </p>
<p>Mirage waited patiently until his siblings had been asked to produce their Locks and thusly rejected (clever of the King), before he politely interrupted his siblings’ disappointed protests.</p>
<p>“There is another mech who lives in this house who has a Lock.”</p>
<p>The eldest scoffed. “<em>Your</em> Lock belongs to a <em>gardener</em>.”</p>
<p>“I was not speaking of myself.” Mirage sniffed disdainfully. At his beckoning, Jazz entered the room.</p>
<p>“Ha! As if the King would want a disgraced <em>serving mech</em> for a mate.”</p>
<p>The King spoke forbiddingly. “I need no bot speaking for me. Be silent.”</p>
<p>Mirage hid a smirk at his brother’s cowed countenance.</p>
<p>King Prowl motioned Jazz toward him and said gently. “Come forward.”</p>
<p>Jazz took in a steadying vent and walked to where the King sat. He bowed gracefully.</p>
<p>“Well,” one of the King’s aids said, sounding a bit impatient (they’d been at this for cycles, after all), “produce your Lock for the King to inspect.”</p>
<p>Jazz smiled absently, averting his gaze, “I’m afraid that my Lock is currently being held by the mech whose Key matches it. But I can describe it for his Majesty, if he wishes."</p>
<p>“...Please continue.” King Prowl invited.</p>
<p>“My Lock is made of polished, faceted obsidian surrounded by diamond. Under the Keyhole is a ruby surrounded by five sapphires.”</p>
<p>King Prowl stood, “I see.”</p>
<p>Jazz braved on, “And, if it would please his Majesty, I can also describe the Key which goes to my Lock.”</p>
<p>King Prowl gently placed a crooked digit under Jazz’s chin to lift his gaze to the King’s own. “I am listening.”</p>
<p>Jazz trembled slightly, hope welling up in his spark as he looked into oh-so-familiar optics; unchanged from the Masquerade. “The Key stem and wards are made from diamond with a polished obsidian handle, upon which is a sapphire surrounded by five rubies.”</p>
<p>The King opened his free servo. In his palm was Jazz’s open Lock with Prowl’s Key still in it. There was a collective gasp from everybot else in the room. Except for Mirage, of course.</p>
<p>“Why did you run from me that night?” King Prowl asked softly.</p>
<p>“My family brought such shame upon themselves, I didn’t want to taint you.” Jazz admitted.</p>
<p>“You do not share your family’s burdens. And I will be proud to call you my mate.”</p>
<p>Slowly Jazz smiled. The King released his chin and took up Jazz’s servo, placing a kiss on the back of it.</p>
<p>A few cycles later the King led Jazz as his bondmate to the palace. And Jazz, remembering the kindness of his dear friend, gave Mirage and his own soulmate, a lowly gardener named Hound, positions at court.</p>
<p>And they lived happily after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Literal sparks fly when you’re near your soulmate, soothing for the two of you but static shock for others.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz’s favorite trick to play on bots who had annoyed him was to wait until they were walking close to him and Prowl and then wrapping the tactician up in a big hug, causing their soulmate sparks to erupt off of their plating. It felt very nice to the two of them, but the bots passing by were inundated by static electricity shocking them.</p>
<p>The bot in question would usually yelp and run off to escape.</p>
<p>“And what did Sideswipe do to warrant such punishment this time?” Prowl asked with dry humor as he watched the frontliner scurry away as his mate snuggled up to his bumper.</p>
<p>“”E deliberately splashed me wit th’ world’s biggest mud puddle when we were on patrol. Annoying, bu’ ain’t worth startin’ a prank war over. I know ‘e don’t like patrolin’ without ‘is brother, bu’ tha’ was uncalled fo’.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, you are right, of course.”</p>
<p>“An’ I also get t’ snuggle ya, so win-win fo’ both o’ us.”</p>
<p>Prowl just chuckled and indulged his mate in a few more moments of “snuggling” before they continued on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The outline of your shadow is your soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz crept along the alleyway in Kaon. His armor had been painted a matte black and he sported a red visor as he was under his Meister persona on this mission. He was alone for this assignment, but (he grinned to himself) he was never really alone.</p><p>Every time he passed by a light source, his shadow stretched behind, to the side or in front of him; silent, doorwinged and dark. Comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Prowl sat in his office, joors later than the end of his shift. He usually kept working like this when his mate was out on a dangerous mission for the cause. There was an unnecessary lamp on his desk that was turned up to shine on the side of his frame.</p><p>Every once in a while he would slightly turn his helm to glance at the wall opposite of the lamp. The light threw his shadow starkly up on the metal; silent, horned and dark. Comforting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish my arting was better because I totally saw this tiny snippet as a picture in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Soulmate reincarnation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to Aida and thought of this prompt. So... yeah, it's an Aida epilogue but with Transformers... Does that make any sense? No? Oh well, hope you enjoy anyway. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz was so excited to see the ancient Kalisian exhibit at the Iacon Museum. The history of Kalis had always fascinated him, even as a youngling. And he was the most excited about an exhibit that he knew most bots found sort of morbid.</p><p>A small tomb, where a pair of traitorous lovers had been buried alive.</p><p>He totally owed Mirage something big for buying a ticket for him. Even if he felt a little bit like a third wheel since Hound was also coming. Oh well, he would leave the lovebirds on their own for most of the time anyway.</p><p>He’d darted ahead of his friends almost immediately upon entering the museum. He could hear Mirage chuckling somewhere behind him, but he didn’t care!</p><p>The tomb was one of the main exhibits and it was but a moment before he found it. He gazed at it with a twisting feeling of wonder, dread and recognition flowing through his spark. Ever since he’d first heard of the tomb, he’d felt a weird connection to it as if he <em>knew</em> it.</p><p>He leaned down to read the plaque that described the remains the archeologists had found in the tomb. A suddenly close EMF brushed against his side, startling him. Warm and familiar in a way that he couldn’t explain.</p><p>He’d certainly never met the equally surprised white and black Praxian staring back at him with only about a foot between their faces.</p><p>They spoke at the same time,</p><p>“Oh, uh, sorry did I get in ya’re-?”</p><p>“Apologies, I did not mean to block-.”</p><p>They both stopped, staring again.</p><p>Then Jazz chuckled, and the Praxian cracked a small smile. They both straightened back up.</p><p>“I’m Jazz.”</p><p>“Prowl.”</p><p>Jazz turned to look at the tomb again. “It’s amazin’, righ’?”</p><p>“Yes, I have read many books and dissertations on this artifact, but this is the first time I’ve seen it in person.”</p><p>“Me too! I kinda wish we knew th’ designations o’ th’ mechs tha’ were found in ‘ere.”</p><p>“Yes,” Prowl agreed. “It is amazing how much of their story the archeologists were able to piece together even with the designations erased from the ancient records.”</p><p>“I know righ’? Like how one o’ ‘em was probably the captain o’ th’ guards fo’ th’ Kalisian Emperor an’ th’ other was an enslaved prince o’ th’ neighborin’ city-state.</p><p>The Praxian smiled again, “I haven’t met another bot who wasn’t an archeologist who knew about this tomb’s history.”</p><p>“I’ve always found it in’trestin’, even if it’s a lil’...”</p><p>“Morbid?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Much of Kalisian history is.”</p><p>Considering that most of what they knew about the ancient Kalisian culture came from their elaborate tombs, it was an accurate statement.</p><p>Jazz laughed. “Yeah, ya’re not wrong.”</p><p>They stood together in front of the tomb for a few more moments, then Jazz, feeling strangely shy, suggested, “Ya want t’ walk ‘round th’ rest of the exhibit t’gether? Th’ friends I came with are sorta tryin’ t’ go on a date.”</p><p>Prowl nodded with that warm little smile, “My brothers abandoned me for the Great War exhibit about ten breems ago. I would not be adverse to some company.”</p><p>Jazz grinned. “Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Mirage smiled a small secret smile as he watched the two black and white mechs interacting. They had finally met again after all these millennia. At long last, the old soul deep within his spark soothed with peace.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to save them in their past lives, but he could damn well make sure that they lived long, happy lives this time around. And…</p><p>He snuck a peek at the sweet, green mech standing next to him. Hound caught his look and smiled shyly. Mirage smiled back.</p><p>And maybe he could find some happiness of his own this time around, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made it! Thank you for all the lovely comments, I appreciated every one and they really helped me strive to finish this challenge. I'm gonna take a couple of days off from writing, but then I'll be back to working on stuff! If the muse bites again, I may write some continuations or "flipsides" of the promps. </p><p>I'm glad I could bring a smile or a little joy every day this month. Hang in there, and I wish everyone health and happiness.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is my prompt list:<br/>1. A glyph representing each other on their wrist.<br/>2. Each other’s first words to one another are somewhere on the body.<br/>3. The first touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint there.<br/>4. Matching marks on body.<br/>5. A mark at the first place your soulmate will touch you.<br/>6. Marks are on your body. When your soulmate is near, it’ll slowly move, as if reaching out. When you two touch, the marks will connect with one another.<br/>7. See color for the first time when you meet.<br/>8. Can only see color in the places your soulmate has touched until you meet.<br/>9. Get the same injuries as your soulmate does.<br/>10. Unique song imprinted in your mind that only you and your soulmate knows.<br/>11. Split screen on hud that lets you see what your soulmate is seeing.<br/>12. Whenever you lose an item, it ends up in your soulmate’s possession somehow.<br/>13. Everyone receives a special accessory that is exactly alike with their soulmate.<br/>14. Write something on your own skin, appears on the other’s skin as well.<br/>15. They have to say each other’s name to figure out they’re soulmates.<br/>16. When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a flashback of their entire lives.<br/>17. There’s a special video game where your partner is your soulmate. You only get to meet if the two of you finish the game.<br/>18. Once you meet your soulmate you’re literally stuck to each other for the rest of the day.<br/>19. A meter fills up before meeting your soulmate. The moment it is full is the moment you meet your soulmate.<br/>20. An invisible red string tied around your pinky is connected to your soulmate’s pinky.<br/>21. Each person has a spirit animal that can lead you to your soulmate.<br/>22. Your soulmate leaves colored footprints only visible to you.<br/>23. Herding goose that herds people to their soulmates.<br/>24. You dream of the place where you’ll meet your soulmate.<br/>25. One soulmate owns a lock and the other owns the key to that lock.<br/>26. Literal sparks fly when you’re near your soulmate, soothing for the two of you but static shock for others.<br/>27. The outline of your shadow is your soulmate.<br/>28. Soulmate reincarnation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>